As an electronic component containing package (simply referred to as a package, in some cases hereinafter) for containing an electronic component, for example, packages described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are known. In the packages described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a cut-out part is formed in a metallic frame. An insulating member is fixed to this cut-out part. Then, a plurality of wiring conductors extending inward and outward of the metallic frame are provided in the insulating member. Distal ends of the wiring conductors are provided with terminal attaching electrodes.
By virtue of these wiring conductors and terminal attaching electrodes, for example, a high frequency signal at several GHz is transmitted.